Season Of Change
by Maua
Summary: When Aster Bunnymund's children, Danika, Daniel and Thomas, fly to Burgess from Australia, to spend the holidays with their father, they never expected to find out that their other family are obsessed with the Holidays. Can Aster manage to fix the broken relationship with his daughter before an old enemy comes back? *Human, modern day. RotG doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

"What?! Why we gotta go to him?!" Danika shouted, glaring at her mother from across the kitchen bench, who was washing up.

"Because he asked and is your father." Danika's mother, Alana, said, "You leave in a week."

Danika, a short, stocky girl with a temper that could match a rhino's glared at her mother, her brown eyes cold, "I'm not gettin' on that plane with my brothers and flyin' half way 'round the world for someone who left us."

Alana sighed, wiping her hands on her shirt she sat down next to her daughter, "I _know_ he left us, I _know_ you hate him, and I _know_ you want to stay home for christmas," Alana's brown eyes pleaded with her daughter, "But this might trip might change your opinion of him, think of the boys... how much they miss they're dad.

Danika, crossed her tanned, though not as dark as her mother's, arms, "If I go and hate it, we're on the next flight back."

Alana smiled, "And you'll take all his money too." The older women joked, causing Danika to laugh.

"So where does he live?"

"Burgess, with his brother, sister-in law, nephew and uncle."

~O~

_1 week later._

"I'm gonna to miss you, mum." Danika held her two brother's hands, they were twins with her skin tone and curly hair, they're eyes are mix between hazel and brown.

Alana hugged her children, "Me too, sweety. Boys, be good for your father."

Daniel and Thomas, nodded, kissing their mother's cheeks, "We will mum." Daniel smiled, holding onto his bag. Thomas, being the mummy's boy he is, held onto his mother tightly, before letting go.

Hearing their flight number over the PA, Danika and her siblings waved goodbye to their mother and boarded the plane.

Sighing Danika made sure her brother's were comfortable before she stared at the window. Closing her eye she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how much better christmas would have been back home.

_2 hours later._

Danika was shaken awake by Thomas, "Danika, I needa' pee." The young boy kept shaking his sister, "Danika!"

"What?" Danika opened an eye, "What do ya want?"

Thomas bobbed his knee, "I needa pee, can you take me to the toilet?"

Danika stretched and stood up, "C'mon," The siblings walked along the aisle. Reaching the toilet, Danika stood outside while her brother did his thing, looking at the people on the plane she saw an old couple, a few business men and women, a lady with a baby, two young couples, a single woman, two single men and her brother, Daniel.

Hearing the toilet flush and seeing her brother walk out, Danika turned and walked back to her seat, Thomas following her. By the time Danika had steered herself and brother to their seats, lunch was being brought out.

"Would you like a chicken and salad sandwich, guys?" A flight attendant asked, holding a tray. Nodding Danika grabbed three and shared them out. Staring at the ocean and small islands here and there through the windows she decided to plug her iPod in and listen to music.

_20 hours later._

"Good evening passengers, we will be landing in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying on US Airlines."

A ever growing feeling of dread was growing in her stomach, she'll have to face her father sooner or later, too bad it was sooner. Sighing the brown eyed girl ran her hand through her curly hair, "I hate my life."

Reaching over she woke up Daniel, "Oi, get up. We nearly there."

Daniel groaned, and pulled his thin blanket over his shoulders, "Why did we even agree?"

Danika rolled her eyes, "We didn't."

"We are now landing, please buckle your seatbelts in and hold on."

Danika gripped Thomas and Daniel as the plane dived down, _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die... _When the plane touched the ground she felt like screaming, but as it slowed her heart rate did as well.

Opening one eye, she saw the other passengers walking off, shrugging she got up and followed, her two brother's behind her.

_At the airport._

After collecting their luggage, showing their passports, and steering through large crowds Danika finally made it to the waiting room. Switching her mobile on she called her mother.

"Hey mum," Danika smiled, "We just landed."

_"Oh that's great. Is your father there?"_

Danika shook her head, holding Thomas's hand, "Nope, we're in the waitin' room."

_"Well he better be there soon. Can I speak to the boys?"_

"Sure, you two, mum wants to talk ya." Danika laughed seeing her brother fighting over the phone, so she plugged in her ear phones, "Settle down, here." Once she plugged them in, her brothers were trying to talk over eachother.

"Mum! Guess what? Danika hates flyin'!" Thomas laughed.

Daniel gasped, "Yeah! She was holdin' our hands and all!"

Danika just her tongue at the two twins before looking up and seeing the one man she didn't want to see, with a teenage boy trailing behind him. Taking the phone off her brothers, she whispered to her mother, "He's here, I'll call tonight, love you mummy."

_"Love you too, babe. Be good."_

By the time she had hung up on her mother, Danika's father now stood in front of her, the lanky teenage boy behind him, awkwardly looking at his watch.

Daniel and Thomas stood behind her, awkwardly peeking at the two males, clicking her tongue Danika frowned, "Hi, dad, long time no see."

Aster smiled, his green eyes shining, "G'day, is that Daniel and Thomas?"

Danika nodded, standing between her father and brothers, "Say hello to Aster."

Aster frowned, his face showed hurt but he quickly covered it with a smile, kneeling down he offered his hand, "Hello, last time I seen you blokes was when yous' were still in ya walkie."

Daniel stepped forward, his brother close behind, "Hello, I'm Daniel," Daniel took his father's hand, "And this Thomas, we don't remember you but mum tells us 'bout you all the time."

Aster smiled, "Does she?"

Thomas nodded, his dark brown locks bobbing, "She told us how you lived on a station, and how you and her got stuck in the mud."

Aster noticed his sons looking at the boy behind him, standing up to his full height he grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Jack, this is Danika, my daughter and my sons, Daniel and Thomas, you guys, this is Jack, my nephew."

Jack smiled at Danika who rolled her eyes, and checked her phone, "Can we go? I'm getting cold." She asked, not looking up.

Aster looked at his daughter, "Yeah. Jack, mate, grab the boy's bags, I'll get Dani-"

"I can get it." Danika interrupted, holding her two suitcases, "I got this far _without_ you, I can make it the rest."

Aster nodded silently, "I see, the car is this way."

_In the car._

Danika groaned as she climbed in the back of her father's SUV, her brothers sitting next to her. She was told by her cousin, that Burgess was another four hours away. Along the way, it had begun to snow. Danika watched in amazement how the white frozen water fell from the sky.

"I bet ya never saw snow before," Aster smiled, glancing back through the revision mirror, "Too hot back home."

Danika didn't say anything and instead turned her music up to the fullest, but she did see her father sigh sadly.

Now Aster was what you would call an attractive man, standing at an impressive six feet tall, he towered over Danika, who was only 5'6, with his nicely tanned skin and wavy brown hair, and green eyes, any lady would be lucky to be even looked at by a man like this, but it was her mother, a short aboriginal women with dark skin, big brown eyes and curly hair. Just thinking of her made Danika want to go home.

Looking up she saw Jack looking at her, frowning she pulled her ear phones out, accidentally elbowing Daniel, causing him to hit her. Rubbing her arm she glared at Jack, "What?" She growled.

jack held his hands up, his blue eyes shining, "I was just saying how you frown a lot." Jack was lanky kid, probably her age, with brown hair and blue eyes that screamed fun.

Danika raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know me." She crossed her arms, forgetting about her brother that was trying to sleep, Daniel shifted so he was leaning on Thomas, who was already asleep.

"No," Jack agreed, "But he does." He pointed his thumb to Aster, who had his eyes on the road.

Danika rolled her eyes, "He doesn't either." She said quietly, hoping no one heard her.

Jack shrugged, not hearing what she said and turned back to the front.

Danika sighed and leaned her head against the door, feeling the doors lock. _Mummy, you so own me for this..._ The curly haired teen closed her eyes and drifted off too sleep.

1 hour and a half later...

"Danika... Danika... Get up, we're home..." Danika sat up in the car, seeing her father gently shaking her shoulder.

Pulling herself away from him she stood up and walked to the car trunk, "Open the boot."

"It's open, and Jack already took your stuff."

Danika rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She saw Danika and Thomas following Jack in so she followed herself. Jack led her to a room with a closed door.

"This is your room." Jack smiled, opening the door to a guest room painted purple with a large queen sized bed pressed up against the wall, a wardrobe sat in the right hand corner of the room and two small bedside tables, one next to the bed while the other was near the door.

"Thanks." Danika smiled, moving to spread the rugs open.

"She smiles," Jack joked, "Now I'm going to show these two their rooms-"

"No, they're campin' in here, with me tonight." Danika stood up, walking to Thomas and Daniel, "Thanks for bein' nice and all but yeah, we gotta shub sleep." Danika bid Jack a good night before climbing in after her brothers. Wrapping the rugs around them she let her eyes flutter closed, dreaming how how she would longue on the beaches back home.

~O~

**So this is the new story, actually have high hopes for this one. But don't worry, this one won't be deleted like the rest of my RotG stories. So my bestfriend's mum's name is Alana, and she's like a second mother to me so yeah.**

**So Danika, Daniel and Thomas are Aster's children. Here are the descriptions of the characters.**

**Danika is the fourteen year old child of Aster Bunnymund and Alana Ryder. She has long, dark brown curly hair that reaches the middle of her back when wet, she has a light brown skin tone with brown eyes that go with her. She is stocky, not really skinny or really fat, just curvy and built, she stands at 5'6, but don't let her shortness fool you. She has the temper of a rhino but is loyal, stands up for what she believes in, stubborn and cares a great deal about those she loves.**

**Thomas and Daniel are the second and third children of Aster and Alana. They are ten old twins with dark wavy hair and hazel eyes, they have the same skin tone as their older sister. They aren't skinny as but not fat, they're in-between. They already stand at their sister's shoulders and show signs that they'll be taller than her. Daniel is the violent one that has the temper, but is smart and a bit of a nerd. Thomas on the other hand is a sweet, well mannered mum's boy.**

**Aster Bunnymund(Human) is the father of Danika, Daniel and Thomas Ryder. Standing at 6'2 he has wavy brown hair that is styled in a sort of 'surfer dude' way, with his sun kissed skin and green eyes. He is built and a proper sportsmen. Aster is one stubborn bloke and wont go out without a fight. His father was an Australian Aboriginal.**

**Alana Ryder is the mother Danika, Daniel and Thomas Ryder. She is a short women, only about 4'5, with her brown skin and dark brown, almost black curly hair. Her big brown eyes only bring out her beauty more, Alana is short, stocky and not afraid of anyone. She's a proper mother but not scared to say no or have her say.**

**We all know what Jack looks like, so yeah :) Please give this story and chance and PM me if you have any suggestions, ask a question or just wanna chat.**

**Oh and _shub _means have to, it's what us abo's over here in Australia say :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of pancakes and honey woke Danika up, seeing Thomas digging though his suitcase and Daniel wrapped up in a rug on the floor, "Good mornin'." She yawned, stretching.

Thomas turned around, "Good morning! Can we go out there now?" Danika was about to say no when her stomach rumbled, forcing a smile she kicked Daniel, who woke up.

"What?" Daniel mumbled, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Danika checked her phone, seeing it was eight thirty, she sighed and pulled on a hoodie, glancing outside she saw it was snowing, "Hey you two," Danika called her brothers over to the window, "Look, it's snowing!"

Daniel had his face pressed up against the window, "Wow..." The oldest twin breathed, "Can we go outside?"

Danika nodded and had just finished tying her vans up when there was a knock on the door. Tying her curls into a messy bun Danika got up and answered the door, seeing it was her father she raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Aster looked at his daughter, "Breakfast is ready, wanna come down and join the gang? I'll introduce ya to ya uncles and aunts, as well."

Danika was about to reply when Thomas pushed past her, Daniel not far behind, "Dad! It's snowin'!" Thomas shouted, grabbing his father's jacket.

"Can we build a snowman? And have a snow war?!" Daniel asked, "You can be on my team!"

"No! Mine!" Thomas stuck his tongue at his brother.

Aster laughed, "We can go later, but first ya gotta meet the family." Aster looked at his daughter, "Comin'?"

Danika nodded and followed him to the kitchen. When they got there, they was a small petite woman with long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, with her back turned, arguing with a large man, who had a white beard and brown hair, his baby blue eyes playful.

"No North," The woman pointed her fork at the man, standing between him and a stack of freshly made pancakes, some still cooking, "We have guests. Wait for them to come."

"But sweetheart! I am a growing boy, no?" The man spoke with a Russian accent, "Just one?" The large man tried reaching behind but was smacked by the woman.

"No, North, and that's final." The women glared at the man, holding the plate with the food close to her chest, "Now set the table while I get Jack to brush his teeth," The women turned and bumped into Danika, knocking her down, "Oh, I am so sorry, sweet tooth."

Danika sat on the floor, her father helping her up, "Sweet tooth?" She mumbled, looking up at the woman. Her father stood behind, one hand resting on her shoulder, which she violently shrugged off.

"Tooth, meet my daughta', Danika and my sons, Daniel and Thomas." Aster wore a proud smile, but his green eyes held hurt after all, who wouldn't after their daughter wouldn't even smile around them?

The woman, Tooth, held her hand out, "Hello, Danika. My name's Anna, but everyone calls me 'Tooth' so you can as well. Your father talks about you all the time, how you play basketball and netball."

Danika smirked, taking the woman's hand, "He does?"

Anna, or Tooth, nodded, "Maybe Jack will show you the local courts here and you can show me a few moves." Tooth winked, her purple eyes sparkling, turning to Daniel and Thomas who stood behind Danika she knelt down to their size, "And you must be Daniel and Thomas, your daddy tells me how much you love Football, Daniel. And how you love boxing, Thomas."

Danika watched as her brothers stepped forward, telling the woman who was who and bragged about how good they were at their sports.

Aster watched proudly, standing next to the large man, "'Scuse me, Toothy," Danika's father called out, "But my brothers would like to meet their niece and nephews."

Smiling slightly, Tooth nodded, "It was nice meeting you three, I hope you enjoy your stay here." The small woman disappeared up the stairs.

Clearing his throat, Aster looked at Danika who glared at him, "Danika, I would like ya to meet ya uncle, North."

The large man laughed a jolly laugh, easily lifting Danika off the ground in a bear hug the man exclaimed, "Ha! Danika I have not seen you since you were baby!" Placing her on the ground he turned to her brothers, "And I believe I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you two."

"Are you Santa?" Thomas asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Thomas!" Danika hissed, smiling at her uncle, "I'm sorry, North, I mean Uncle North, but my brother seems to have left his manner back 'ome."

North laughed, holding his belly, "She even talks like you Aster!" The large man laughed louder when he heard Aster choking on his water.

Danika awkwardly looked at the door, seeing that the snow had stopped falling. Shivering Danika pulled her hoodie closer and pulling out her mobile, seeing she got a text from her best friend, Alice.

**Hey, girl! In Burgess yet? xox**

**Yes, Darling ! And it's freakin snowin -.-**

Quickly replying, Danika turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, a smirk on his lips when he saw that she was gazing at the snow, moving so he was standing next to her, "I could show you around later?"

Danika raised an eyebrow, "Unna then? After breakfast?"

Jack laughed, "Unna?"

Danika crossed her arms, "It's what we say back 'ome, it's like how you mob say 'ok' or 'oh really?"

Jack shrugged, walking to the table and sitting down next to her father, and brothers. Tearing her brown eyes away from the white wonderland, and looking at the table she saw everyone seated.

"Danika, honey?" Tooth smiled, showing pearly white teeth, "Are you eating?"

Danika was about to say no when her stomach growled, forcing a smile she sat down next to Tooth and Daniel. Danika had to admit that the pancakes were delicious, much better than the already made ones she had once tried.

"So you play basketball?" Tooth asked from her seat next to Danika, "Are you any good?"

Swallowing, Danika looked up, "Um, yeah. I won best shoota' last year, and uh yeah." Danika smiled.

Tooth nodded, "There's a court in town if you want to check it out." The black haired woman smiled sweetly, "And there's an arcade, cinema's and a frozen lake."

This caught Danika's interest, "Frozen lake?"

Before Tooth could reply Aster stood up, "Anyway! I was plannin' to take the boys 'round town today, ya welcomed to join us, Danika?" Danika didn't miss the glare her father gave Tooth or the look she gave North.

"Um, sure I guess. Jack was gonna show me 'round but he can come too, ay?"

Aster smiled slightly, "I don't see why not," Turning to his sons, "Now go and get ready."

~O~

After breakfast was over, Danika went and got ready. Standing in the mirror she looked down at her hoodie, smoothing it out over her track pants and letting her hair fall loosely in curls she smiled and walked out.

Hearing her father in the kitchen talking to her uncle she quietly crept passed, hoping that Aster didn't see. Too bad, he did.

"All ready?" The green eyed man started walking towards the door, waving goodbye to North, "Jack's already taken the twins down to the park to wait for us, is that ok?"

Danika shrugged and followed her father, an awkward silence begun. Danika stared at her father's back, a millions thoughts running through her head but only one escaping. "Why?" She asked, her voice slightly breaking.

Aster had stopped and turned around, "What?" He asked gruffly.

Danika looked up, her brown eyes on fire, "Why did ya leave us? Weren't we good 'nough for ya?"

Aster's eyes went wide, "You won't understand-"

Danika felt her temper rise, "What won't I understand?!" Her voice was growing louder by the second, "The fact that _left us _and we _never_ heard from ya for _ten years_?! The fact ya left in the _middle of the night_?! Left my mother _heartbroken_?"

Aster sighed, trying to reach out to his daughter, "Listen, we can't talk about this right now-"

"No!" Danika yelled, stepping away from her father, "_You_ listen! You can't just leave, not have contact with us for a decade and expect us to act like nothin' happened-"

"Enough!" Aster yelled, pinching his nose, "I left for a reason! I did love ya mother and I still do, and I thought of you everyday for those ten years!"

Danika stared at her father, "And that reason was because we weren't good 'nough, and if ya did love mum, then ya wouldn't have left." Turning her back on her father she walked away.

"Don't turn ya back on me, I am ya dad, weather ya like it or not." Aster called out, walking after his daughter.

"I learnt from you." Danika turned back, glared at her father before she spotted Jack and her brothers. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Danika pulled it out and read the text from Alice.

**Snow? That's so cool!**

**No, it's cold! I just wanna go home! I hate it here!**

~O~

Danika smiled when she saw Jack chasing Daniel and Thomas around in snow, her brother's throwing snow at the older boy. Smiling she grabbed a clump of snow and threw it at Jack, laughing when he turned and threw one back at her. Screaming Danika ducked and dived out of Jack's path. It wasn't long until Daniel and Thomas was in on the chase, chasing Danika through the park, snow balls in their palms ready.

Laughing for the first time in days Danika ran through the forest, tripping over a branch she fell face first, causing Jack to run and trip over her, the twins appeared seconds later, not tripping just throwing themselves on Danika and their cousin.

Laughing, Danika pushed Jack off her, "That was awesome! But where's the basketball courts? I wanna go show you American's how to play." Cracking her knuckles she looked at her cousin, "Me and you, same teams?"

Jack smiled, "Come on! I'm show you guys!"

~O~

**So our leading lady is just meeting everyone, the argument between Danika and Aster is based off one between me and my father. So thank you for the one review and follow, heh.**

**Next chapter Danika shows some bullies who think they own Burgess Basketball Courts how to play, she also meets Uncle Sandy! **

**R&R :) Also don't be scared to check my profile or other story out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Running through the main street, that was covered in snow, chasing your cousin and trying to keep your brothers with you was one of the many strange things Danika did. Panting lightly, the brown eyed girl manage to grab Jack's blue hoodie, dragging him back to her, "Jack, mate! Where ya takin' us? On a marathon?"

Danika noticed the way Daniel and Thomas seem to drag their feet, puffed out from all the running through the snow the Australians weren't used to. "Is there anywhere we can get a drink 'nd rest?"

Jack thought for a moment, before clicking his fingers and smiling, "I know where!"

~O~

"Snow day? Well that's ah' first." Danika mused, staring up at the sign of the diner Jack had decided to take them to. Shrugging Danika followed her cousin in, her brothers following her. Danika watched as Jack greeted the cashier, a plump women with orange hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"Yo, Paddy!" Jack casually leant on the counter, smiling at the woman, who rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" The woman, Paddy, asked, before smiling when she saw Danika standing behind Jack, "Oh! Hi there, you must be Jack's girlfriend?"

Danika glared at the woman, crossing her arms, "That's our cousin."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Our?"

On cue, Daniel and Thomas stepped out from behind Jack, who was chatting to another young girl. Danika raised her own eyebrow, "Yes, _our_." She stated, rather rudely.

The woman was about to reply with a heated comment of her own when Jack suddenly entered the conversation, "I'll take four Iced Teas! All mango, please!" After paying, Jack grabbed Danika's shoulder, the lanky teen walked over to the nearest booth, that just happened to be full of twelve year-olds.

"Hey, Jack!"

Jack smiled, forgetting about Danika for a second, "Hi Jamie, what's happening?" The lanky teenager high fived the boy. Danika watched as the boy made room for Jack, scooting over so there was just enough space for the skinny teen. Jack laughed at something the plump girl wearing a tu-tu said.

"Yo Jack," One of the boys said, "Who's that?"

All the other kids looked at Danika, Daniel and Thomas, who glared at them. "What?" She growled.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Another boy, a twin to the boy who asked who she was, asked. "Hey! There's more!" Another boy, this one blonde, wearing glasses piped up.

Danika was about to tell them who they were but Jack beat her, "Guys!" Jack stood up, "These are my cousins, Danika," He pointed to her, then at her brothers, "Daniel and Thomas, they're from Australia and have come to spend Christmas with their dad, Aster."

Danika watched as the kids all nodded, taking a seat in the booth next to them, she felt like banging her head all over the table. Deciding that it would do no good to knock herself out, she checked her phone, seeing a text from Alice she opened it.

**Why? Are you ok?**

**No me and dad had an argument -.-**

After replying, she handed her brothers her phone, letting them have it for the games. Looking up she saw the boy that had called Jack over, "What?" She growled, still angry over the argument she had with her father earlier.

The boy looked shocked at her rudeness but quickly smiled, taking a seat. "I'm Jamie," The boy extended his hand, "And sorry for my friends, they can be weird."

Danika smiled despite her bad mood and took the boys hand, "Danika, and it's ok."

"So you guys are Australian? That's so cool! Do you ride around on Kangaroos? Have you held a koala? Or seen a shark? I've always wanted to see a shark or hold a koala, but I really wanna ride a kangaroo." The boy asked, ranting a bit.

Danika smiled, "Yep, we're Australian. Nah, we don't ride 'round on kangaroos, I haven't held a koala 'cause I live where there aren't any, 'nd yeah, I've seen a shark."

Jamie smiled, then frowned, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how are you and Jack related? You don't look nothing alike..."

Danika had to admit that she didn't look anything like her cousin, while he was lanky, had blue eyes and was pale, she was dark skinned, brown eyes and built, everything opposite. "To be honest, I dunno', mate."

Jamie giggled, "You two look like your dad," Jamie laughed, referring to Daniel and Thomas who were arguing over the phone.

Danika was about to reply when Paddy came over and gave them their order. Sighing in bliss, Danika quickly drowned down her iced tea, moving on to her brother's, seeing as they weren't interested. After letting her stomach settle over small talk with Jamie. Tapping her foot, Danika quickly grabbed Jack's shoulder, "Can we go basketball courts now?"

Laughing Jack nodded, "Well, guys. We're going. Maybe tomorrow we can have a snow fight?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'yes' came from the table. Turning to leave Jamie called out to Jack, "Where are you going?"

"To the courts, Danika is gonna play," Jack smirked, "You should come."

Danika groaned but smiled, "Hurry ya bum! I really wanna beat these mob."

~O~

Danika strolled through the doors of the indoor courts like she owned the place. Walking up to the nearest group of people, Jack next to her, her brothers and Jamie sat on the bench, watching. "Hey, Franky!" Jack greeted a boy, "Room for one more?"

The boy, Franky looked surprised, "I didn't know you played, Jack."

Danika watched as Jack waved the tall boy off, "Oh no, it's for my cousin, Danika." Jack bumped shoulders with her. Danika smiled sheepishly at the team, feeling everyone looking at her, "G'day."

Franky was surprised to say the least but welcomed her into the team with open arms, "Your Australian? Cool. Here," The tall boy, taller than Jack, threw her a yellow bib, "Your on yellow team, my team." Flashing her a cocky smile the tall boy rounded his team, that consisted of all boys save for Danika, up. "Guys, this is Danika, she's Jack's cousin and is part of the team now. Danika, this is Joel," a lanky fair skinned boy with blue eyes and blonde hair nodded, "Squirt, Beanie," Two boys, one short with caramel skin and honey eyes, the other, a skinny lanky white boy with brown eyes and black hair that could just be seen under his orange beanie, smiled, "And DJ." The tall dark skinned boy pointed to the last boy, a tall dark skinned dude with brown eyes and a shaved head smiled.

"Nice to meet you." DJ smiled, shaking Danika's hand. Danika smiled back.

"Ok everyone," Franky smirked, running a hand through his afro, "I'll jump, hit it towards Joel, who'll pass it on to Squirt or Beanie, Danika and DJ wait up the end and defend," Franky looked at Danika, "You can defeat, right?"

Danika rolled her eyes, "I'm a netballah', I live to defend." Quickly tying her wild hair up, Danika stood next to DJ, checking out the other team. Seeing they were all boys she smirked, "They're all boys?"

DJ nodded, "Not much girls here like sport, they prefer painting each other's nails and caking themselves in makeup."

Danika frowned, "Yuck." Noticing a boy from the other team was looking at her, she glared at him, "What?" She yelled, taking pride in how the boy quickly looked away. Danika looked at DJ who was laughing, "What?" She asked, this time nicer.

"You saw the way his face dropped?" DJ laughed, "It was- it was funny!" The larger guy sobered up, "So how do you know Jack?"

Danika watched as the game started, seeing the other team hit the ball and starting to make their way towards her, seeing the same boy that was staring at her earlier had the ball, Danika ran up, successfully stealing the ball and dribbling down the court, passing it to Joel who scored a goal. Walking back where DJ was she answered his question, "I'm his cousin. Don't ask how, 'cause I don't even know, my father is his dad's brother or somethin'."

DJ raised an eyebrow, "Your father is Aster?"

Danika nodded, "Yep. How do ya know him?" Danika asked, watching Beanie taking the ball and passing it to Franky, who passed it to Joel, where it was stolen by the other team.

"Because North, Jack's dad owns the toy store and Aster paints the toys that North makes, sometimes he even paints people's houses." DJ went after the ball, but missed so Danika ran in, she managed to get the ball but was pushed over. "Fowl!" Danika heard Jack scream from the benches, Daniel, Thomas and Jamie booing.

Glaring at the boy, a tall Asian dude, Danika stood up smiled sweetly and walked past him. Danika waited until he turned around and punched him in the jaw. Glaring at the boy, who was holding his jaw, his eyes narrowed. "What? Neva' seen a girl hit before?" Danika taunted.

"Basketball is no place for a _girl_." The boy spat, holding his nose, "Go home and bake cookies!"

Danika felt her blood boil, "Wanna say that to ma' face?" She snarled, stepping closer so she stood nose to nose with the boy, who smirked, looking down at her. Danika was about to swing again when DJ stood between her and the boy.

"That's enough, now since both of you made contact, you're gonna have to jump."

Danika shrugged, standing next to the boy. DJ threw it up, Danika jumped as high as she can, stretching her arm she just tapped the ball and managed to get it through the other boy's arms. Quickly running down the court Beanie passed it to Danika, who passed it to Joel who gave it back to her. Running up to the goals, Danika felt all eyes on her as she took the shot, watching the ball roll on the rim of the ring, she held her breath as the orange ball rounded around before it went it. Cheering Danika went to walk but tripped, "Ow!"

Franky came over to her, "You right?" His brown eyes held concern, Danika looked up, seeing Jack and her brothers running up to her, Jamie behind them.

"I'm fine," Danika growled, gripping onto Franky's arm, trying to stand, "It's right, I can walk-"

"Danika, let Franky carry you home, Mom can check you out." Jack objected, "It's lunch anyway so we can go."

"No!" Danika glared at her cousin, "I can walk! I'm fine." Standing on shaky legs Danika started to limp off, glancing back at the basketball team, "I'll be back but now I hafta' go 'nd rest my stupid foot." Glaring at the other team, mainly the boy that she hit, one last time she limped out of the building, her brothers on either side of her.

Once they were outside Danika saw that it was snowing heavily, rolling her eyes she looked at Jack who was talking on the phone. Taking a seat on one of the many benches around the building, Danika had a look at her ankle, seeing it was bruised. "Great, just great! It looks sprained!" She threw her arms around, "And christmas is next week!"

Daniel sat down next to her, "At least now ya wont be able to chase us 'round now." The oldest twin wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling up to his sister.

Thomas, who was watching the snow falling in clumps next to Jack, turned and climbed up next to Danika, "Are ya gonna tell Mum?"

Danika laughed, "Yeah, she's gonna call me a idiot but it's right." Noticing Jack walking towards them, Jamie behind she raised a eyebrow, "Well?"

Jack sat down next to her, "Well your father's on his way now, Mom is at work."

Danika groaned, "Just the bloke I wanna see." Danika turned all her attention to her foot, nursing it. She didn't miss Jamie's look of confusion to Jack, or Jack shake his head no.

About fifteen minutes later Aster pulled up, Danika ignored him as she climbed in the back seat, Daniel and Thomas after her, Jamie came through next. "What happened?" Her father asked, his green eyes looking at her through the revision mirror.

Danika rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Danika could swear that you could feel the tension in the car as they silently drove through the main street. The first stop was Jamie's house, after dropping him off Aster broke the awkward silence.

"Sandy's at 'ome. Wanted to come and meet you guys." Danika watched her father smiled softly at her, "North and Tooth are home as well." Danika glared at her father's back, before she checked her phone, seeing a text from Alice, laughing she quickly replied.

**Really? Pay my plane ticket n ill show him a thing or 2 bout messin with my girl!**

**Aha, just swim over, ill meet ya on the coast ;p**

Smiling slightly, Danika gently touched her ankle, flinching when she saw a bruise forming, _Awesome..._

"Hey Dad?" Thomas tapped Aster's shoulder, "Who's that standin' next to Uncle North?" Danika looked at the window and saw a short man with sun kissed skin, warm honey coloured eyes and curly blonde hair.

"That's ya uncle Sandy, mate." Aster smiled, pulling up in the driveway.

~O~  
**WOOHOO ! SANDY'S BACK ! **

**Ahem, anyway sorry for such a long chapter but hey? So i was cleaning the yard for Christmas and helping prepare the food (POTATO SALAD WHY SO PERFECT!) :'), ya know? But now here's the chapter! 'Cause I'm devoted like that.**

**Anyway, originally Danika was going to be carried home by Franky but meh, didn't really work so he's just an oc that we'll see here and there, not much but enough. OMFG ! Jamie's back as well! And just to clear it up here's the ages for his little gang.**

**Jamie: 12**

**Pippa: 12**

**Monty: 11**

**Twins: 12**

**Cupcake: 13**

**Sophie: 4**

**Til next time, mates!**


	4. Chapter 4

Danika smiled sweetly at the small, round man, "Hi, my name's Danika and these are my brothers, Daniel and Thomas."

Sandy quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and held it up for her too see.

_I'm mute so I write everything down :) It's nice to meet you, I haven't seen you since you were a baby and I must say that you look like your mother while your brothers look like their dad. Please don't be hard on him, everything will make sense soon._

Danika looked puzzled, "What do ya mean 'everythin' will make sense?'" Danika sipped at her juice, holding an ice pack to her ankle.

Sandy just smiled, _Wait and see_. The small man waved and walked into the living room, leaving Danika and North, who was making a sandwich alone.

"So, uncle North?" Danika said, causing the large man to look at her, "How are we related again?"

North smiled, "My mother died vhen I was born, my father died vhen I was ten and Aster's mother, Cindy, adopted me and I lived in Australia for avhile. Your father vas only seven at the time and ve grew up as brothers ever since."

Danika looked at North, "So we're not blood related?"

North shook his head, "No, but it's not vhether your related by blood or not. Family is vhen you love, care and look after one another."

Danika frowned, "I guess so..."

North chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, "You know so." North looked at his niece, "I know how hard this is you, but you must understand vhy your father left."

Danika stood up, then fell back down, "But that's it!" Danika threw her arms up from her seat at the table, "I dunno why he left! Was it because of us? I dunno."

North pursed his lips, "It wasn't because of you, he loves you, Danika, just give him a chance." North said softly, "He left to protect you." Danika scoffed and went to say something but the Russian beat her, "Between me and you, your father spent many nights crying himself to sleep, saying your mother's name over and over, and some days he'll come down to the toy store and paint a little unicorn and two trucks, they're down at the shop now."

Danika raised an eyebrow, "The shop? Can me and the boys come with you tomorrow?"

North smiled, "I do not see why not? Jack was going to come and help anyvay." North put a arm around her, "Now cheer up! The best holiday is in three days! Vhich means that the store is going to be blocked!"

Danika laughed, and for the first time in the three days she's been here was looking forward to her stay.

~O~

That night, Tooth had cooked a full out roasted lamb, with mashed potato and gravy on the side, Aster laughed when Daniel had claimed it was a 'true Aussie feast'.

Danika watched her not-so-normal family, from her seat besides North, who was currently laughing at Thomas, who was telling everyone how much she hated flying.

"Ha! She even hate's flying like you, Bunny!"

Aster laughed along with his adopted brother, "But she has her mother's temper, mate."

Danika smirked, thinking of her mother, she defiantly needed to call her tonight, excusing herself she quickly limped to her room and got a blanket and sat on the swing on the porch. Swaying softly in the cold air she dialed her mother, "Hey mummy."

_"Danika? What happened to ringin' me yesterday?"_

Danika laughed, "I was tired? I just travelled half way 'round the world."

Alana laughed on the other end, _"I understand. How's the boys? Are you's behavin'?"_

"Of course we are, uncle North offered to take us to his toy shop tomorrow, I'll probably be helpin' Jack at the counter, ya know?"

_"Jack?"_

"His North and Tooth's son, skinny as a stick, got his dad's blue eyes and dark brown hair, has nothin' on his mother." Danika turned when she heard the door close, seeing Jack standing there, "I'll put ya on hold."

"Aww, this skinny stick loves you too," Jack sat down next to her, resting his feet in her lap, "Who you talking to?"

Glaring at Jack, she snarled, "My mum." Danika pushed his feet away from her, "Don't you know 'bout personal space?"

"Nope, now your mom probably wants to talk to you," Jack smiled, then snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Danika tried reaching for it but failed due to him being taller and the fact that she had a sore ankle, "Don't ya dare-"

"Hello?" Jack put it on speaker, "My name's Jack."

_"Hi Jack, where's my daughter?" _

"She's here, but she just insisted on you meeting the most awesome guy in the world." Jack laughed, "It was nice to meet you but my mom's calling me to do the dishes, oh how I hate them, but gotta love mom, bye!"

Danika glared at Jack, catching the phone and taking it off speaker, "I'm so sorry, mum. He's an idiot.

_"It's ok, so is it cold over there?"_

"Oh yes! It was snowin' today! And they got a indoor basketball court as well!"

_"Did you show them how good you are?"_

"Yep, I was on this tall dude's team, and was on defence with this huge guy, DJ. It was cool and all but then the other team didn't like that I was a girl so they played dirty and pushed me over, I got up and hit him but yeah, my ankle is stuffed up."

_"What did your brother's do? Did you tell your father yet?"_ Danika didn't hear the front door close, only saw the shadow that was over her.

"They just helped me walk out and nope, I nevah' told dad yet." Danika looked up at her father standing over her, "Mum, I'll ring ya back."

"Nevah' told me what?" Aster frowned, taking a seat next to his daughter.

Danika glared at her father, "Why do ya care?"

Aster closed sighed, sitting on the swing next to her, "Danika, I _know_ your angry with me over that argument earlier and I know ya _hate _bein' left in the dark 'bout how I left and all." Aster looked Danika in the eyes, "But ya gonna _hafta' trust me_."

"How _can_ I trust ya when you left us?" She pulled her blanket around her feet, "You can't even tell me _why_?" Danika frowned, staring at the dark street covered in snow.

"_Danika_," Aster pleaded, "Please try to understand the situation"

"No!" Danika stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle, "You try to understand! We're halfway 'round the world with our _father_," Danika spat the word father out like it was poison in her mouth, "That left when I was four and who I haven't spoken to for years and I dunno why and now my ankle is all sore 'cause of a stupid boy who was dirty playin'-"

"What?" Aster frowned, and Danika hated it because when her father frowned he looked like her, "Who dirty played ya?"

Danika rolled her eyes, "Some Chinese dude, dunno his name, Jack might-"

"JACK!" Aster marched to the door, calling out to his blue eyed nephew, who came running down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything!" Danika watched in amusement as Jack shook his head, holding his hands up, "I _never _pranked you! I swear!"

Aster stared at his nephew, "What?"

"What?" Jack mimicked, staring at Aster.

Sighing, Aster shook his head, "Don't worry. Anyway, what happened to Danika today? She said someone hurt her foot."

Jack glanced towards Danika, "Uhm... well she was playing all awesome ways and all and the other team didn't like that she was better than half of 'em and one boy got too rough."

Aster looked at Danika, "When was ya plannin' on tellin' me?"

Danika crossed her arms over her chest, "Nevah'." Returning her father's glare she smirked, "Because it nevah' hurt me and I hit him back, right in the nose, made it bleed and all." Danika smiled proudly, "Now this weather is makin' me cold I'm goin' inside." Reaching the door with a limp she turned and smiled at her father, like actually smiled.

~O~

Danika laughed as North told a story of how him and her father at the beach, "So there we were, an octopus wrapped around my ankle and your," Danika laughed as her large uncle poked Thomas on the nose, "Father freaking out like little girl! Ha!"

"Oh c'mon, North! I was eleven!" Danika turned and saw her father standing in the doorway, his green eyes shining.

"When I was eleven I got bitten a dog." Tooth laughed, curled up in North's lap, the fire crackling warmly.

"I got bit by a dog," Danika frowned, scooting closer to the fire, "Me and my best friend was walkin' home from school, she freaked out when the mutt came outta the yard so me, bein' all cocky and what not grabbed a stick, the mutt gripped my calf and wouldn't let, Alice ended up grabbin' the stick I dropped and whacked it over the head, lucky these boys from school rode past and gave us a ride to my house."

"Boys?" Aster frowned, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Leave her be," North laughed, cuddling Tooth closer, who giggled, "She is strong."

"Yeah," Danika smirked, "My boyfriend wouldn't let anyone even look at me weird ways without losin' his head." Danika laughed, watching her father go pale, "Nah, I got none, they can't even look at me without these two," Danika nodded towards Daniel and Thomas, who were yawning, "Sayin' somethin'."

Jack laughed, "That's what you call being over protective," Glaring at Tooth and North, Jack pouted, "Why couldn't you have more kids?"

Tooth laughed, "Maybe later, Sweet Tooth." The women winked at her husband, who wore a goofy grin.

"Ah, Anna," North kissed his wife, "You know how much I live it when yo-"

"Oi!" Aster covered both his son's eyes, "Take it to the bedroom ya bloody idiots, theres lil' kids here now." Danika laughed as her father glared at the married couple, who were now half way up the stairs, Tooth giggling.

"Ya had to open ya mouth, didn't ya, Jackie?" Aster raised an eyebrow, at his nephew, who shuddered.

"I was only joking!" Jack protested, "How I supposed to know they'd really consider it?!"

Danika laughed, watching her father pick Thomas up, Jack grabbing Daniel, "Take 'em to my room." She yelled, limping to open the bed up for them.

Aster raised an eyebrow at his daughter but smiled, "Ok, Sheila." Nodding towards her room Jack followed.

~O~

Laying in bed, her brothers on either side of her, Danika was about to drift off to sleep when someone knocked on the door. Groaning, Danika got up and answered it, seeing Jack standing there, a blanket and pillow in one hand, while the other rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What?" Danika asked, her voice gruff.

"My room is next to Mom and Dad's, and they're at it." Jack explained, "Can I crash in here? I'll take the floor."

Danika sighed, leaning against the door frame, "Go to the boy's room?"

"That's on the other side, my parent's are in the middle."

Rolling her eyes, Danika moved, "The floor's yours."

Sighing happily Jack rushed in, finding a spot beside the bed. Rolling her eyes, Danika threw an extra blanket on the floor before climbing back in bed, snuggling up in between her brothers."

~O~  
**So we have a bit of back story on North, I'm really sorry for North lovers who feel he hasn't had enough love in this story, Sandy and Tooth too! But don't worry, they'll be appearing a lot more.**

**Next chapter, Danika and Jack work as cashiers at North's toy shop, Daniel and Thomas annoy the hell outta their father and Pitch shows up.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Danika woke up bright and early, yawning she found that she was alone in her bed, hearing laughing from outside Danika swung her legs over the side and stood up, her feet brushing against Jack, who was sound asleep, rolling her brown eyes she stepped over her cousin.

Smiling when she realised her foot wasn't as sore as yesterday and that she could put weight on it, smirking Danika cracked open the door, seeing her father wrestling in the lounge room with the boys while North kissed Tooth goodbye and walked out the door.

Walking to the kitchen, Danika smiled at Tooth, "Good mornin', do you have work today?"

Tooth smiled sweetly, "Yes. I work as a dentist. But don't worry, I'll be back at two thirty, that's when I finish today."

Danika glanced at the clock, seeing it was quarter past seven, "Ok, Tooth. I'm gonna go have a wash, cya later."

~O~

Danika had to gasp at North's toy shop, "Santoff Claussen?" The large building, with a painting of Santa Clause, on the sign was very impressive she had to admit, "Not bad."

Jack laughed, "Not bad? That's the best you got?"

Danika rolled her eyes and walked through the front door, where her brown eyes went wide, there was at least six aisles, filled to the brink with toys, from barbies to cars it was full, "Ve make toys and sell them, but there's a few other brands here as vell," North explained, "Now come, I'll show you the workshop."

Danika followed her uncle down one of the aisles, "This is amazin', did ya build it yaself or...?"

"Built it all, your father did the paintings and Sandy helped alot, he vas the one that suggested we do it, now St. North Toys are available worldwide!" North smiled, his arms spread out.

"Worldwide, eh? That's funny, 'cause I nevah' saw that brand back home." Danika mused, brushing her wild hair back.

North stopped walking, turning he looked at Danika, "_Vhat_?"

"I nevah' saw it back home, but then again, I didn't really look." Danika frowned, "Uncle North?"

North frowned, "PHIL!"

Danika watched as a large man came running around the corner, a pile boxes in his arms, "Yes sir?"

"St. North Toys are worldwide, are they not?" North asked.

The man, Phil, seemed confused, "Uh, I'm pretty sure they are." Phil juggled the boxes, frowning at his boss, "Why?"

"Because, Danika," North nodded towards her, "My niece, is Australian and said that she has never saw the brand."

Phil nodded, "I'll go get Dingle to double check," Phil smiled and left.

"Dingle?" Danika raised an eyebrow at her uncle, who shrugged and walked to a door at the back of the store, North pulled out a key and unlocked it, smiling when he saw his workshop.

"Welcome to the Workshop!" North smiled, leading Danika in, "Here is vhere ve plan our toy structure," The Russian pointed to a table in the corner, "And here is where we make the toys," Danika looked to the other side of the room where all sorts of machines were placed, wood littered the found around them.

"Wood?"

North nodded, "We like to keep it traditional. Ah! And here is where your father paints them." North pointed to a table where paints lay scattered and paintbrushes were sorted in their sizes.

Danika swallowed when she saw a small wooden horse, its colour bright yellow and pink.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Can I see?" A four year old Danika giggled, trying to grab the box in her father's hands._

_"I don't see why not, ya lil ankle biter," Aster smiled at his daughter, "Here ya go."_

_Danika ripped open the box and gasped, "It's a unicorn! Oh thank you, Daddy!"_

_Aster smiled, "It's not finished yet, I still gotta paint it." It wasn't perfect, but Danika didn't care, her father made it and that's what made it the most perfect toy in the world. "Can it be yellow? With pink hair?!"_

_"Of course," Aster laughed, "Anything for my princess." Aster pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead._

_"You spoil her too much, Aster." The father and daughter turned and saw Danika's mother, Alana. Laughing Aster stood up and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead, resting a hand on her pregnant stomach._

_"Any day now, love." Aster smirked, his green eyes soft._

_Alana smiled and placed one of her hands over his, "Any day now."_

Danika closed her eyes, those were the good old days. Opening her eyes she grabbed the toy, "I remember this," Danika mumbled, "He brang this back 'ome when mum was pregnant for the boys, oh I used to love unicorns and fairies."

North smiled, "And now you don't?"

"Well no, since he left I've been playin' the big brother/sister role, helpin' mum whenever I could," Danika admitted, clutching the horse to her chest, "I still have some toys I got from my grandparents and that, but I've nevah' really worried 'bout 'em anymore."

Danika smiled at her uncle, who flicked the lights on, "Vell, it's five minutes to the store opens, let's go and see vhere Jack is."

~O~

"I am trusting you two to serve the customers," North pointed at Danika and Jack, "Can I trust you?"

Danika nodded, "Why wouldn't ya?"

Jack shrugged, "Of course, dad."

North smiled and walked off to the Workshop, where a lot of noise could be heard. Danika laughed when she realised that the noise was her brothers annoying her father.

_"Oi! Put that down!" _Aster yelled from the room, _"Daniel! Don't chase ya brother with that!"_

Jack laughed, taking a seat on one of the stools, "Uncle Aster's having fun."

Danika laughed, "You should see how my uncle Dave is at 'ome, so paranoid." She laughed as she swung lazily on her stool, "I miss them so much, I can't wait to go 'ome."

"Your gonna come back, right?" Jack asked, causing Danika to stop swinging.

"Well, it depends how much me 'nd da- I mean, _Aster_ get along." Danika frowned at her mistake, causing Jack to laugh. Danika was about to reply with a heated comment but stopped when the store's door bell wrung.

Seeing a woman standing at the door, Danika smiled, "Hi! How can I help ya?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Your Aster's daughter, I presume?"

Danika's smiled faded, "That'll be me, how do ya know?"

The woman laughed, her brown eyes playful, "The accent, he's the only person in this town with an Australian one."

"Fair 'nough." Danika shrugged, "Now is there anyway I could help ya?"

The woman smiled, "I put in an order a few weeks ago, a doll house and an army playset."

Danika quickly scanned over the list North gave her, while Jack went to get the toys, quickly finding the woman's order she smirked, "That'll be seventy nine dollars and fifty cents, miss Bennett."

"Just call me Sally," The woman smiled, "My Jamie tells me how you play basketball."

"Your Jamie's mum? He's a good kid," Danika causally lent on the counter, "And did he tell ya 'bout how I got played dirty so I hit that dude that pushed me?"

Sally frowned, "He did. And while I don't encourage violence within my children, there's a time and place, and that was the time and place."

Danika nodded, as Jack came out, carrying two bags, "Here you go, miss Bennett," Jack smiled, "Tell Jamie we said hey."

"Will do!" Sally called out, walking out the door.

~O~

A half an hour later, while Jack and Danika were serving a customer, a man walked in, his black suit clinging to his tall thin body, a sneer on his face as he looked at Danika and Jack. Danika made it her business to glare at the man, who looked like someone from a horror movie.

"Where is Nicolas St. North and Aster Bunnymund?" The man growled, his British accent standing out.

Jack stood up, "Um, I'll get-" Danika yanked Jack back down. "Why?" She glared at the man, her brown eyes cold.

The man looked at Danika in distaste, "Does it matter?"

Danika ignored Jack telling her to be quiet, she only stopped when Tooth walked through the door. "Pitch? What are _you_ doing here?" The small woman growled, going to stand next to her son and niece.

"Anna." The man, Pitch greeted, "Where is your husband and brother in-law? These rude little _nightmares_ refused to tell me." Pitch smiled and Danika could have sworn that he had shark teeth.

"We'll get them," Tooth pushed Danika and Jack through the door that led to the workshop, "Wait there."

Once they closed the door Danika looked at Tooth, "Tooth? Who's that?"

Tooth looked fearful, biting her lip she sighed, "That is Pitch Black, he is a cruel man and you should _never_ turn your back on him. He knows your fathers, but not on a good note I'm afraid."

North then choose that moment to come out of the Workshop, where you could still hear Aster yelling, "Anna? Vhat is vrong?" North went to his wife when he saw her distressed look.

"North, it's Pitch."

~O~

**Wonder what Pitch could have done? Hm... So I might not be able to update 'cause im going out of town for a while but see what happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danika watched her father pace, his green eyes angry, "What the bloody hell is he doin' here?!"

She had to roll her eyes at her father's temper, Tooth was quick to hush her father, "Aster, he is right out there," The small woman pointed to the door, "Please be quite."

North drummed his fingers along the center table in the Workshop, "Vhat could he vant?" The large Russian mused, "I vonder.."

Danika rolled her eyes, peeking though the door she looked at Pitch, who had his back turned and was gazing at the snow, quietly closing the door she looked at her father, "He doesn't seem harmless."

Aster spun around, looking at his daughter, "You don't know him like us, he is a _monster_." Aster looked Danika in the eyes, "Don't let yaself or ya brothers alone with him."

North nodded, "He is a very sick man."

Danika glared at her father, "Don't me what to do! Ya don't know me!"

Tooth gasped, her small hands covering her mouth. Aster looked hurt but shook his head, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Once her father was out the door, Danika went to the table where her brothers were, a slightly guilty look on her face, "I really wanna go home, I hate it here." She moaned, burying her face in the crook of her arm, as she leaned on the table.

Sensing a presence next to her, Danika looked up, seeing Tooth standing there, a smile on her beautiful face, "Hey, wanna come to the coffee shop?"

Danika raised an eyebrow, "What about my brothers? And the store?"

"Your father and Uncle are talking to Pitch right now, the store's closed right now for out half an hour lunch break," Tooth explained, "Jack can watch them I'm sure. Me and you can just go chill out, have a girls talk or whatever you want."

Danika sighed, running a hand through her curly she sighed, "Let's go, this place is givin' me bad vibes."

Smiling Tooth her hand and dragged her out of the store, quickly explaining what was happening to Jack and telling Aster that they were going out.

~O~

Danika smiled at Tooth, her bad mood slowly going away, "So why are ya off work so early? It's only like, eleven thirty."

"I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong," Tooth sipped at her iced coffee, "So I called in sick, my partner is doing my shift, and boy am I glad that I called in sick." Danika followed the woman's gaze, landing on a black mustang.

Danika looked at the ground, "I miss my mum," She mumble loud enough for Tooth to hear, "I miss my family. Christmas is in three days and I'm on the other side of the world."

Tooth sighed, "Sweet tooth, we love you. We're family and we really like having you here, even if your a bit on the grumpy side," Danika glared at her aunt, "But we still love you for who you are, besides, what could we expect from Aster's daughter?"

Danika laughed, "He's nothin' compared to my mum."

"Alana is a lovely woman, I met her once, me and North went to Australia for a month on holiday before Jack was born," Danika nodded her head, "Australia is a beautiful country, many think its just a dry, red place."

"You have?"

Tooth nodded, "Yes, your father loved your mother, but he had to leave you guys for a reason."

Danika huffed and looked out the window, narrowing her eyes she saw Pitch get into his car, he looked angry. Quickly looking away when he glanced their way. She didn't see the smirk he sent her, or the message he sent someone.

~O~

Aster slammed the door, "That bloody fool thinks he can just show up and get this and that! Ha! I ain't fallin' for that act!"

"Aster, maybe he vasn't acting, he may be sorr-"

"Sorry for what, Nick? _What? _Breakin' my family apart? Or threatenin' my brother? Or trying to kidnap innocent kids and blame me? Or-or-or what ever else that snake has up his sleeve?"

North stayed quiet, a small frown on his features, "I understand, and it is your choice veather you forgive him or not. Vhatever you choose, I vill support you." The large man placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, before walking away to find his son and nephews.

~O~

When Danika arrived back at the shop, her father was busy painting toy trucks and a doll house, Jack was telling Thomas how he got suspended from school, while Daniel was playing on Jack's phone. Smiling slightly Danika took a seat next to her brother, while her aunt went to find her uncle.

"When do we start work again?" Danika asked Jack, grabbing her phone and texting Alice.

**What's up?**

Jack glanced at the clock that hung in the middle of the Workshop, "In about five minutes, wanna go and get comfortable?"

Danika nodded, standing up she glanced at her brothers, "Be good."

"When aren't we?" The twins said together, causing Danika to roll her eyes before she walked out of the room, following her pale cousin, feeling her phone vibrate she quickly checked it.

**Nm, girl ! I'll call ya later ?**

**You can call now if ya want.**

**Sweet! Give me a sec**

Danika sat down on the stools, waiting for Alice to call her, "Hey Jack? Wanna talk to my best friend?"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Your best friend? But we're on our shift?"

"She'll just wait while we serve someone," Danika shrugged, feeling her phone vibrate she quickly answered, "Hi Alice!"

_"What ya doin'?"_

Danika swung around on the stool, "Just workin' feat my cousin, Jack." She glanced at Jack, who rolled his eyes, "Say hi!"

"Hi, Ally!" Jack said.

_"It's Alice! Get it right! What ya mean 'workin'?"_

Danika laughed, "Me and Jack are the cashiers at Uncle North's toy shop, that's Jack's dad."

_"Is Jack cute?"_

Danika looked at Jack, who had blushed, "Um, wait there," Scrolling through her phone Danika found one that her and Jack took today, at the front of his house, the snow falling behind them, "Got one."

Once the picture had been sent, Danika started smirking at Jack.

_"Is that your _cousin_? He's like the opposite of ya, but he's a doll."_

Danika glanced at Jack, who was smiling and blushing, looking through the list that his father gave him, "He's blushin' now, look at him," Hearing the doorbell ring Danika looked up and saw her father walk through the door, coming to stand in front of her and Jack.

"Danika, we needa' talk." Aster said, his green eyes on fire.

"I'm on the phone now," Danika glared at her father, "I'm busy."

"It's important, you too Jack."

Rolling her eyes Danika quickly told Alice that she had to go, once she hung up on her best friend she raised an eyebrow at her father, "Well? Say what ya gotta say."

Aster looked at the two teenagers, "I want ya both to keep an eye on each other and stay away from Pitch, he's bad news and the last thing I want is either of ya gettin' hurt."

Danika rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Jack on the other hand, nodded, "Ok, uncle Aster."

Nodding Aster walked away, leaving Danika wonder what Pitch could have done to make her father hate him so much.

~O~

Sighing in relief Danika turned the last light off, "That's it, aye?"

Jack nodded, placing the broom back in the closet, "That's it. Why did we agree to stay back and clean up?"

"I have no idea, but nevah' again." Danika grabbed her jumper and put it on, "Well let's go before it gets too dark."

Nodding Jack followed Danika out the door, locking it and putting the key in his pocket.

"Hurry up! I'm freezing here!"

Quickly making sure the door was locked up properly, Jack ran to Danika, who was hugging herself. Neither of the teens noticed the black car in the allyway or the gold eyes that watched them.

~O~

"We strike after christmas." Pitch growled into the phone, "North's son and Aster's daughter." The man chuckled, "You will pay, Aster, and if the only way is through your daughter then so be it."

~O~

**So I manage to write this up while out of town cause I'm that awesome, and yeah I know, Pitch is a sick puppy, tsk tsk. Oh well! So tomorrow in the story is Christmas eve, then after that is Christmas, where Pitch will strike! I wonder how...**

**Next chapter : Christmas eve! North, Aster and Jack go out looking for a tree while Danika, Tooth and the twins stay and prepare the feast!**


End file.
